He Should Have Known
by NCISjes
Summary: Angry TIVA sex. He should have knoen this would change their relationship forever.


A/N: This little idea popped into my head on Tuesday in my Psychology class and would just not leave me alone! It has been in my brain and stabbing it while screaming "WRITE ME!" Oh and for those of you who are reading Absence and/or Counterparts, I know I've been saying I'll get them done soon, but that's not going to happen. I have every intention of finishing them… after finals. Real life blows sometimes. My advice: Stay in high school as long as you can, because everything gets so much harder after that! And there is Jessie's Life lesson of the day LOL! Anyway this is set right after Tony killed Rivkin, after the hospital scene. Oh and for this little ficlet we are going to pretend Tony only strained muscles, not fractured his radius. Mmmk? Mmmk! I also feel I must issue a warning for a not so happy ending.

**This is dedicated to MY Raechull. Life just wouldn't be the same without you babe :). I love you, so much :D!**

* * *

**He Should Have Known**

He knew he shouldn't be there; it was almost four in the morning. He knew he should rest his arm; he definitely pulled some muscles earlier. He knew he should be exhausted after the physical brawl he just endured, but for some reason he had this inexplicable energy he needed to work off. He knew he would have to get up in a few hours and face whatever Vance was going to throw at him with alert eyes and a quick tongue, but right now he didn't care. What he didn't know was that _she _was going to be there, but he should have.

He stood at the entrance of NCIS gym, the door cracked open just enough to fit his body, as he watched her go at the punching bag with everything she had. The lights were off, and a single shred of light shone from the hallway where he stood.

Deciding to make his presence known, Tony walked in and dropped his gym bag on the floor a few feet behind her. Ziva whirled around to face him; her hair flying with wind since it was down, and now curly due to sweat. She met him with a thick glare before facing the punching bag once again.

"Huh, I should have-" He began; immediately being cut off.

"Don't." She commanded.

"What?"

"Just. Don't." She gritted out with clenched teeth and baited breath.

"Hey," Tony smiled, "You used a contraction!"

"Shut up!" Ziva yelled as she turned to face him.

"And if I don't?" He asked; anger finally entering his system while he watched her walk toward the boxing ring.

"Then I shall make you." She answered before ducking in. The black yoga pants and red racer back camisole she wore fit her like body armor. Tony began making his way toward the ring.

"You know Ziva, the only reason I went to your apartment tonight was to talk to you and make you see what your boyfriend really was, but-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed in frustration, just as he was going to step into the ring. Tony gave her a questioning look before hopping over the ropes. Ziva stood in the center. Every time he took a step toward her, she took a step back. It went like that until her back hit the ropes.

"Ziva I-" Tony started in a whisper, less than a foot in front of her,

"Get away from me." She ordered; turning her head so she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Ziva…" Tony started again; now less than a few inches in front of her.

"Get. Away. From Me."

At this Tony started to slowly move his hands to grab her arms. When Ziva saw the movement, she quickly pushed him as far away as she could. He stumbled backward, catching his footing as he was almost in the center, before charging back at her. And so the fight began.

It wasn't really a fight per se. Once Tony was close enough to grab her, Ziva would do everything in her power to push him away. Kicking, pushing, punching; she didn't hold back. After about ten times of this happening, Tony got smart. He ran up to her and when her fist tried to meet his chest, he caught it and held it behind her back. Ziva quickly attempted the same thing with her other hand, but Tony caught it and held it on top of the other. They stood forehead to forehead in the center of the ring, breathing hard. Ziva stared at Tony's closed lids for a moment before registering his close proximity and wrenching her wrists from his hands and pushing him away yet another time.

Tony started to walk slowly back to her when Ziva had had enough. She kicked his feet out from under him and straddled him, pinning his arms to the mat with hers. When Tony looked up and saw all the hate and rage in Ziva's eyes, he wouldn't be surprised if she killed him right there. He was surprised though, when she kissed him hard; her teeth digging into his bottom lip.

He fought for her to let go of his hands but she wouldn't budge. He needed to touch her, to wrap his arms around her, but that's not what she wanted.

Ziva began placing kisses all over Tony's cheek and down to his pulse point. He watched her warily, unsure of just what kind of passion this actually was. Her lips met his pulse point, and as she began licking and sucking there, her hips starting to grind against his making them both moan. The thinness of his basketball shorts and her yoga pants did wonders for the bulge under said shorts.

Finally releasing his arms, Ziva grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and started to tug. With his hands now gripping her hips she couldn't get it off which frustrated her to no end, making her growl. Tony laughed and sat up a bit before gripping the collar of his sleeveless shirt and pulling it over his head. His hands then moved to their own accord to the end of her shirt, but before he could remove it Ziva placed his hands back on her hips.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing, touching, moaning, groaning, licking, tasting, grinding, until neither could take it any longer. Ziva half stood and yanked her pants and thong down to her ankles before forcefully pulling Tony's shorts to his knees. She stroked his now very erect shaft a few times before lifting herself and making him roughly enter her. Her walls tightened even more around him as she felt him stretching her past her limits.

Tony knew she wasn't ready when sank down onto him, however she didn't cry out; she just bit her lip. She felt so far away as she began to ride him fast and hard, so he drew up his knees, making her fall forward. He jerked his hands away from her hips and gripped her face, holding her so he could kiss her passionately; the way he wanted to. Her hands came to rest on his chest and her nails dug into his skin while she drove both of them closer and closer to the edge.

Ziva was so tight and so wet now. He swore he had never felt something so amazing. No one had ever molded to him like this before. Her inner walls gripped him like a vice, making every nerve ending in his body feel like it was on fire.

The glorious end was near for the both of them, and both knew it. Ziva began grinding down on Tony so hard his pubic bone rubbed her clit every time he dove up into her. Their movements became fast and erratic and a few thrusts later Ziva began to cry out.

"Unnnnh Ahh!" She screamed, making sure it wasn't his name.

Tony let out a guttural groan as his orgasm flooded throughout his body.

When they had both returned from the amazing feeling of euphoria Tony started to say something, but Ziva began to stand up. Feeling his now limp member slip from her body, she quickly pulled up her pants and swiftly ducked out of the ring and made her way to the women's locker room.

As soon as she was safely inside, uncontrollable sobs took over her body. Her warm sweat covered skin met the cool tile as she slipped down to the ground. She felt her ribs being sucked in to her lungs as she wept freely.

Tony laid there in the middle of the ring motionless. He did not want to move. He did not want to get up and face that he just had the best sex with the most perfect woman for him in the entire world, and now that was probably gone forever. He would probably never get that feeling again. He stared up at the ceiling with ragged breath and a sweat covered body.

Finally making himself stand, Tony pulled up his shorts and made his way to the entrance of the women's locker room. When he heard the shower pouring out water, he turned around, grabbed his shirt and walked away.

Ziva continued to sob while she washed away Tony's scent, and the one night she had with her partner, in every way.

-*-

"You think it's a good idea making them sit together Leon?" Gibbs asked when Vance sat next to him.

"Good idea? No. Needs to be done? Yes." Vance replied before letting his head fall back against the cool metal of the plane.

When Tony entered the plane and realized who he would be sitting next to, he looked her up and down; noting the her stoic expression and the way she crossed her legs and kept her arms folded over her chest.

She didn't remove her eyes from the casket in front of them when he sat down next to her; she didn't remove them the whole plane ride.

-*-

He didn't know their one night together would affect their relationship so badly, making her choose to stay in Israel, but he should have.

**END**

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Definitely the most angst-y-est thing I've ever written.**

**My Love: I hope this brightened up your day (even though it was so sad!) :). **


End file.
